You'll Always Be In My Heart
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: A series of love stories about the Shinkengers. AU.
1. Chapter 1 Takeru & Mako

_**A/N: Just a short love fic about Takeru and Mako. Please R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Super Sentai! It belongs to the Toei Company.**_

* * *

Takeru was sitting on a park bench with an upset look on his face while thinking about the past all that his team went through everyday brought new adventures, new enemies, and new hate, he didn't want his team members to get mad at each other but sometimes they just yelled at each other; Mako walked up to Takeru and sat down right next to him, "What's wrong?" Mako asked as she grabbed his hand with her hand.

"Nothing, it's...Just nothing," Takeru replied as he looked away from Mako.

"Please tell me, I can help if you would tell me what's wrong," Mako replied as she looked at Takeru with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Well, no, you can't help, no one can!" Takeru said as he looked even farther away from her.

"Please tell me, I'm your friend, I can help if you would let me," Mako replied as she leaned forward trying to look into Takeru's face.

"You're more then a friend to me," Takeru replied as he began to look into Mako's worried face.

"What do you mean by _you're more then a friend to me_?" Mako asked with an inquisitive look on her face as she leaned her head to the left side.

"What I meant by that was, that I've...Well always, ever since I saw you...Oh, I love you!" Takeru replied as he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

"I've always loved you as well!" Mako replied a little stuned by the way Takeru did that, but she let her true fellings come out.

"Let's go back before the others start to worry," Takeru said as he helped Mako up by holding her hand, and they walked back together to the Shiba house before the others would worry.

On the way back Mako rested her head on Takeru's shoulder. "You'll always be in my heart," Takeru said as they were walking back to the Shiba house.

"You'll always be in mine too." Mako replied gently and sweetly.

* * *

_**E/N: THE END! No flames please! And watch out for my Ryuunosuke and Kaoru fic! Which is my next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ryunosuke & Kaoru

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Ryunosuke didn't know what to do, he didn't know who to follow into battle against Doukoku and his minions or anything since that new girl that has taken Takeru's place as Shinken-Red, "What's wrong with you, drama queen?" Chiaki asked as he walked up to Ryunosuke who wore a confused and upset look on his face while standing up in the living room.

"It's just that I don't know who to follow and it seems confusing to do anything around here anymore and stop calling me drama queen," Ryunosuke replied as he turned his head to look at Chiaki in disgust.

"Listen drama queen, you're useless! If you don't know who to follow then follow yourself is what I say, and you should follow me if anything since I am starting my own team," Chiaki replied as he straightened out his shirt that he was wearing.

"Maybe I am useless," Ryunosuke said as he looked down at the ground thinking hard about everything that has been going on lately.

"Yeah, you are really useless," Chiaki replied with a slight nod.

"No, you cannot think like that Ryunosuke!" Kaoru exclaimed as she briskly walked into the living room of the Shiba house.

"But, but, but he is useless, you dumb princess!" Chiaki yelled as he pointed his index finger at Kaoru who is now standing right beside him.

Kaoru quickly turned her head to look at Chiaki with a mean look on her face; Chiaki gulped when Kaoru looked at him; Kaoru quickly grabbed his nose and yanked him and his nose away from her and Ryunosuke, "Big mouth." Kaoru said then she turned her head to look at Ryunosuke.

"I thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I know that I'm useless to everybody," Ryunosuke said as he looked at Kaoru then he looked down at the floor.

"No you are not useless to everybody and I need you to help the team," Kaoru replied as she wore a concerned look on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, you're useless and you're ugly too! And you can't even dance! You really are a joke!" Chiaki said as he rubbed his nose a little bit, but quickly stopped.

Kaoru walked over to Chiaki and slapped him in the face! "You're the one who is useless, not Ryunosuke!" Kaoru yelled as she shoved him out of the living room and shoved him out the front door. "There." Kaoru said as she slapped her hands together brushing off her hands.

"You like Ryunosuke, don't you?" Chiaki asked as he got up off the ground.

Kaoru just shut the door in Chiaki's face and went back to Ryunosuke, "You're not useless especially to me," Kaoru said as she walked over to stand by his side.

"I'm not?" Ryunosuke asked as he turned his head to look at her.

Kaoru just shook her head, "No, you're not useless and you never will be." Kaoru said then she and Ryunosuke leaned into each other and kissed.

* * *

**E/N: THE END! Please R&R! My next chapter will be Chiaki and Kotoha!**


End file.
